


How you meet

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	How you meet

„I can’t believe you met Harry Styles and didn’t ask for a picture!“ „Shh!“ You shush her but she doesn’t even notice it.“ „Come on, Harry Styles! From One Direction! And don’t tell me you didn’t want one because you have been driving me crazy the last year, telling me that you love this band.“ You are pretty sure, your cheeks are as red as the raspberry ice-cream the little girl in front of you chooses right now. „Can you tone your rant down a bit? Your just mad because Harry is your favourite.“ „Yes he is! And what was yours again? Niall? The blond cute idiot that came out of the building when you were standing there? I just can’t believe you didn’t ask for a picture! I mean, I would have asked for their phone number, but-“ „No, you wouldn’t have.“, you remind her, smirking now, „You would have done the same thing I did. Not be a burden. I told you, he was in such a hurry and he was obviously scared that I was some crazed out fan that tried to find out where they all stayed so I could call my homies and mob them when they try to leave.“ Your cousin snorts unladylike. „I hate that some fans actually do that. I mean the boys are just normal boys. Really cute, good looking, funny and talented boys. But boys.“ You nod and you both wait in silence as the little girl takes her ice cream and the guy, probably her brother, pays for the cones.

When you two have your own ice cream and you turn around to leave, the little girl waits at the side, holding one hand of the boy, ice cream smeared all over her face. She’s really cute, blond pigtailes and all. Her face under all the ice cream reminds you of something but you can’t really tell what it is.

„Excuse me, Ladys.“, her brother addresses you and you can’t help but smile at his flirtatious tone. He is taller than you, with brown, disheveled hair. You can’t see his eyes because his sun glasses but as your cousin would say, his smile is to die for. “We were just ordering our ice cream innocently, when we heard you talking behind us. And we must say, we found it quite interesting, didn’t we, Lux?” The little girls head shoots up at the mention of her name and she grins at you, face smeared with red raspberry ice cream. “I recognized your voice from on the phone.” She speaks with a cute little lisp and it takes you a bit to get over the cuteness and process what she is talking about. And what her name is. Your eyes shoot back to who you thought was her brother. His smile is now a smirk. “Well, as Lux made me remember, Harry and Niall couldn’t stop talking about you and as I would like to go through today’s business without having to hear how pretty you are and how it is possible to meet you again, would you mind giving me your phone number?”

You stare at him, mouth wide open and if not for your cousin, you probably wouldn’t have done it.

\- - -

“So, I got your number today and a certain someone is stressing me out about how you are too pretty to answer him if he writes you yourself. Please answer me if you really are you.”

You stare at the screen of your mobile, trying to take in what that messages means exactly.

“I am myself.” You text back before you can start arguing with yourself about it.

“Good. Guess who I am.”

“Any hints?”

“;-) I am not blonde but my friend is.” “Correction. My friend is fake blond. He is staring at my screen over my shoulder. So be careful what you write.”

“Thanks for the warning. One question: What does the skin on your neck looks like?”

“Man, you’re good. Okay, I’m Liam, you got me.”

“Hi Liam.”

“Hi Maria.”

“The fake blond friend behind me is nagging about how I should stop small talking to you. I say I’m allowed to small talk to you as much as I want because it’s not my fault that he is too scared to talk to you himself. What do you think?”

You blush, trying to come up with a witty answer and panicking slightly about the possibility that Louis might have told them that Niall is your favourite. Suddenly, your mobile buzzes again, a text from a different number.

“I’m not scared.” “Btw I’m Niall.” “Btw you are really pretty.” “Btw, I’m sounding pretty stupid right now.” You can’t help but laugh, your finger typing faster than you can actually think.

\- - -

Your cousin wakes you up at half past eight, a good three hours after you fell asleep, your mobile phone still clutched tightly in your hand. “Wake up, wake up, it’s my free day.” You groan, rolling onto your side and blinking up at her. “If you let me sleep for at least three more hours, I have a present for you.” “What could be good enough that I would be willing to do that?” “Niall asked me if I wanted to go for ice cream today. And I might have dropped a hint that you would be interested in double dating Harry.” Her squeal is loud enough to burst your ear drums. “Sleep all you want, I need to get myself ready.”


End file.
